


What Dreams May Come

by Accal1a, JillTheMenace



Series: Love, Luck, and Lies [7]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Marking, Come Shot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dreams and Nightmares, Hand Jobs, Liam's Fucking Mouth, M/M, accent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillTheMenace/pseuds/JillTheMenace
Summary: Nightmares and pain are just part of the job.  But this time, Liam had the men he loved to help him work through it.
Relationships: Kelly Abbott/Liam Bell/Nick O'Flaherty
Series: Love, Luck, and Lies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578808
Kudos: 3





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic) who once again helped us with a title, summary _and_ banner!

Kelly stroked Liam's hair as he slept, never taking his eyes off him. He didn't need to be there — Liam was right, his injuries were pretty superficial, but he wanted to be. He wanted to hold him so that Liam knew he was alright.

Liam winced in his sleep, face twitching. He curled into himself, drawing the blankets around him with a moan and held onto them with a near-death grip, knuckles going white. This kicked Kelly back from loving boyfriend to caring boyfriend to panicked boyfriend to SARC in mere seconds.

"Liam? Liam, babe, wake up." He moved some of the blankets away as much as he could with Liam's death grip and put his hand on Liam's cheek. "Babe, it's okay. You're here. You're on the Fiddler."

Liam woke up on a silent gasp, his eyes blown wide and wet at the corners. He tensed immediately at the unfamiliar territory, going completely still, all sense straining. He blinked for a moment, taking slow, measured breaths, and relaxed when he saw Kelly. “...hey.”

"Hey babe. You with me?"

Liam continued his breathing, taking a deep one in and slowly letting it out. He stared at his boyfriend with a mixed expression. “I...yes. I’m here.”

"What happened?" Kelly asked softly. "Are you hurt?"

“Just... just a bad dream,” he smiled softly at Kelly, reaching for him to draw him close again, his eyes fluttering shut once more. “I’m okay.”

Kelly stroked Liam's hair for a moment. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked quietly.

Liam chuckled a little ruefully, shaking his head. “It’s an old one, it hardly makes sense, given the moment.”

"If you want to...you don't have to...but if you want, I'd like to hear it." Kelly said, not stopping stroking Liam's hair, his arm around him holding him close. He fiddled with the blankets slightly to try to achieve just that much more snuggle per inch.

Liam let himself grow more boneless as Kelly stroked his hair, relaxing under his warm touch. “It was one of the places I stayed as a child. One of the first ones. They...were not fit to be parents, let alone foster parents.” He raised an eyebrow at Kelly, wanting to convey meaning without wanting to get too far into specifics. 

“I’m sure, working with the kids in the system, that you have heard similar stories, yes?”

"Far too many." Kelly whispered, squeezing Liam a little tighter for a second, a tiny hug, but not stopping his stroking, not stopping holding his boyfriend close.

Liam nodded, reaching out to cup Kelly’s cheek. “They were one of my first, and it was terrifying. I eventually said something to my counsellor, though, and I got out.”

"But you still dream about it." Kelly whispered. It was a statement of fact, not a question. He'd seen kids when he was a child go through awful situations, he'd seen them arrive in homes with haunted looks in their eyes, and later as a counsellor he'd heard stories that made his blood boil. The fact that Liam was one of these kids made his heart hurt. 

He kissed Liam on the forehead and held him, rocking them so minutely it was barely happening, but it was there. It was a poor imitation of the comfort he should have had as a child, but it was all the comfort he could give now.

Liam closed his eyes and let himself be rocked. “Of course, my love. It was one of my first homes after being left in the UK. It was...traumatic.” 

He stroked Kelly’s cheek with his thumb, and opened his eyes, staring at Kelly with so much love. “But I’m safe. Here, with you, I am safe.” He wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince himself, convince his mind that he didn’t have to worry anymore, or if he truly believed it.

"Yes you are." Kelly whispered. "And I'm not going to let anything hurt you again. I love you so fucking much." He squeezed Liam tightly but let go when he saw Liam wince. "Shit, sorry."

“I love you too,” Liam murmured, turning his head so he could kiss Kelly’s arm around him. “I stand by what I said before — you are magnificent.”

Kelly blushed all the way to the tips of his ears and ducked his head a little.

“You are,” Liam insisted, voice full of awe.

Kelly looked up into Liam's eyes. "Thank you...but that's a little hard to swallow coming from someone like you."

Liam’s smile faltered, and he shut his eyes again almost immediately, schooling his expression, before opening them again to look at him tenderly. “I know,” he murmured softly, with a self-deprecating smile. He knew he wasn't the best of persons, but it still stung to think that his opinion could be coloured by his own messy history. “But I’m not wrong; and I’m certainly not the only one that thinks of you this way.”

Kelly stopped them rocking to cup Liam's face with his hand. "Liam..." Kelly paused and swallowed, trying to work out how to explain what he wanted to get across. "Stop that. You've got it all wrong." He kissed Liam softly then pulled back. "It's hard to swallow because of how utterly amazing _you_ are."

Liam snorted. “You do know that I lie, exploit, and murder for a living, right? I wouldn’t necessarily call that amazing.” And really, that was the truth of it all, wasn't it?

"That? Who here hasn't?" Kelly said, smiling. "God, Liam, how do you not know how amazing you are? You're kind, you're loyal as hell even though that's not always worked out well for you..." He kissed Liam on the tip of his nose to soften the blow, then continued. 

"You're one of the smartest people I know. You have amazing skill at drawing even though you don't seem to realize it. You know exactly what to say when I'm sad or upset. You can almost take me down in a fight which is pretty impressive...and to top it all off you're hot as sin. How could I _not_ use the word 'amazing' to describe you?"

Liam watched Kelly with softness in eyes, smiling gently, until something drew his breath up short, and he frowned. “Wait, what do you mean, almost?!”

Kelly kissed him on the tip of his nose again. "When you're feeling better, you can try I guess."

Liam laughed. “Is that an invitation to wrestle as foreplay?” He waggled his eyebrows, eyes twinkling.

"Could be..." Kelly said, a pensive look on his face, "of course you'd have to actually pin me to get started on that foreplay. So I'd give it...hmm...about a 20% chance of it ending in sex." He winked at Liam, smiling.

Liam winked back at Kelly. “See, the trouble is, I do enjoy being pinned.”

Kelly groaned and flopped to his back. "Now I have all these dirty thoughts and I can't do anything about them. I can't believe you got fucking _stabbed_."

“You can do something with someone, darling, just not me.”

Kelly looked over at Liam. "What do you have in mind?"

Liam smirked, gesturing to the door to the VIP cabin with his chin. “Well, our darling could come join us instead of hovering, for a start.”

Kelly whipped his head around as Nick opened the door and moved into the room.

"How the hell did you know he was there?" Kelly asked Liam incredulously.

Liam winked at Kelly again. “If you’re going to be providing me with backup, you’re going to have to hone your secret squirrel skills.”

Kelly muttered something very much like "fucking Marines" but smiled at Nick when he entered.

"Now what precisely have you been up to in...actually I have no idea what in the fuck to call this travesty. My poor VIP cabin!"

Liam batted his eyelashes at Nick, fooling absolutely no-one. “Oh, nothing untoward, darling... _yet_.”

“However,” he continued, gesturing with his arm. “The two of you could get up to something quite untoward, couldn't you?”

"Is that so?" Nick said, stalking towards the bed. "Like what?" He asked, before leaning down to place a kiss on first Liam and then Kelly's lips, being careful not to jostle the bed too much to hurt Liam.

Liam dragged a finger down Kelly’s chest, looking at Nick with heated eyes. “I did say, the other night, I would love to watch the two of you fuck,” he drawled, playing with his lip with his teeth on the final word.

"I seem to remember you saying something like that, yes." Nick said, seemingly unaffected.

“And see,” Liam whined exaggeratedly. “Poor me, here, can’t do absolutely anything, with my injuries as is.” He pouted. “Doctor’s orders.”

Kelly narrowed his eyes at Liam. "If you injure yourself having sex I'm not fixing you again. So yes, doctor's orders."

Liam continued his pout, facing Kelly. “See, we got all riled up talking about wrestling and pinning each other...”

"Is that so?" Nick asked, walking around the side of the bed towards Kelly, staring down at the mess of colours. He sighed and lay down beside the men, on his side so he could peer at his boyfriend and his husband. "Who's pinning whom?"

Liam grinned at them both, smirk plain and clear in his face. “Well, Kelly’s pinning me, obviously. Especially if I let him win.”

"Let!" Kelly yelped.

“I do enjoy being pinned, after all. We've been over this."

Kelly leant down and kissed Liam. The kiss had heat to it, and the potential to turn filthy if they let it, but Kelly reluctantly pulled away before it could, before he could shit all over his Hippocratic Oath without giving a single fuck.

Liam carded a hand through Kelly's hair, tugging on it, trying to get what he could from the kiss (injuries be damned), and pouted mightily as Kelly pulled away. He shoved the blankets away from himself, sliding a hand down his chest and making a show of palming his cock, his eyes never leaving Kelly's.

It was Kelly's turn to pout, and so he did. "That's so not fair. You're so fucking hot."

"So are you, sweetheart." He had his hand firmly around his cock now, rubbing along his length, teasing himself. "You have no idea how much I want to touch you right now," he murmured. "Or have you touch me." 

"Or..." Liam leered directly at Nick, meeting his eyes with fire. "Have you fuck my face like I know you goddamn want to."

"You have to kiss me right now or I..." Kelly's thought was interrupted by Nick grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him, hard.

Liam groaned, watching the two of them with unbridled heat and desire. "You two are so fucking hot."

Nick smiled into the kiss, then growled when he attempted to get closer to Kelly and was impeded by how wrapped up in the blankets Kelly was. He pulled back, staring at the colours in his hands in utter horror.

Kelly couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, even as he helped Nick pull enough of the blankets away so that he could get to him.

Nick swooped straight back into the kiss, halfway pinning Kelly to the mattress, one hand going into his hair and the other one running up and down the length of his bare chest.

Liam watched them both avidly, not bothering to scoot away from them both, letting them and their motions graze against him as he watched, hips rocking into his hand. "Yes, my loves. You are so perfect together." 

He tugged the blankets away from them both, letting them fall to the floor on the other side of the bed in a massive pile. It wouldn't do to get them dirty, after all. He trailed his free hand against Nick's side, tugging at the hem of his pants.

Nick stopped kissing Kelly for a second to look over at Liam, desire in his eyes. He grinned. "Use your words, Liam."

Liam pulled his hand back, scooching himself up the bed to prop his head up on the headboard, one hand behind his head and the other back around his cock.

"I knew you liked me for my mouth, darling." He murmured playfully. "But I believe you both need to take each other's pants off."

Kelly groaned, pulling Nick closer to him, the opposite of taking Nick's pants off, but he couldn't help it. Liam's voice and Nick's body together were driving him mad... and they hadn't even started yet.

Nick smiled into the kiss, as if he knew exactly what Kelly was thinking. He ground down into Kelly, causing a moan to fall from both of them. They hadn't got off earlier when they'd attacked Liam, and suddenly all that need came back at once. They felt like everywhere someone touched was that much hotter. They were going to need to get some pants off soon or they'd never get to the main event, coming in their pants like teenagers.

Liam watched the both of them avidly, with half-lidded eyes. He lifted his hand from his cock to pinch and twist at his nipple, teasing himself and hissing in pleasure. "Not that I'm not enjoying what you are doing, but I was wondering if you thought I had stuttered, darlings?"

Nick looked up at Liam, about to make a comment, but ended up just watching for a second and biting his lip. Holy _fuck_ his boyfriend was hot.

He held himself up on a forearm so he could have the space to undo the button on Kelly's pants, hastily undoing the zipper as well. 

Kelly was slower on the uptake, but when Nick brushed his fingers across his cock that then only had underwear in its way, Kelly caught up, and hustled to undo Nick's as well.

Nick ran his thumb underneath the band of Kelly's boxers, stroking the skin there for a moment, enjoying the way Kelly's eyes darkened as they always did just at this point. Then he leant in to kiss him again, before working first one and then the other side of Kelly's clothes down, enough that Kelly could kick them off.

Liam groaned, teasing himself some more, rocking his hips. "Fuck, you two are so beautiful, unwrapping each other for me."

"Are you getting distracted, Kelly, sweetheart? Nick has you already undressed, and you just happened to have gotten his fly undone." He smirked at them both, knowing he was playing with Kelly's competitive streak and enjoying it.

Kelly reached for Nick's fly and started to lower it, but Nick nipped his lip and he groaned and his hand fell away again.

"No. Fair. Nicko." He panted out between kisses.

Nick laughed, and then pulled away from Kelly. 

Kelly, no longer being kissed, was able to get Nick partially out of his clothes, enough that they, too, ended up at the foot of the bed with Kelly's.

With nothing more in the way, they both groaned when they came back to each other for a kiss, their hands pulling each other closer, their bodies rocking into each other.

"Yes," Liam purred, reaching back down to stroke himself, pushing his briefs back out of the way so that he had unfettered access as he watched them. "Kelly, I believe someone needs his nipples teased, and maybe even bit a little. Would you be a dear?"

Kelly smirked, and within a second had flipped their positions, him lying half on top of Nick instead. 

"Fuck." Nick breathed. There weren't many people who could do that to him. While Kelly didn't necessarily have the strength endurance to pin another against the wall for an intense bout of lovemaking like Nick enjoyed doing, sharp bursts of speed and strength were one of the things that made Kelly lethal in a fight...and in bed.

Kelly grinned down at Nick, before kissing him slow and filthy, moving one hand up his chest towards the nipple closest to him, scraping his fingernail across it slowly. When it was sufficiently pebbled, after he'd rolled it between his fingers a moment, he switched to the other one, leaning down to lick and suck around the first one.

"You respond so beautifully, Nicholas. Get your hands in his hair, darling, and tighten them," Liam purred, rolling his hips languidly. "You're both so fucking hot."

Nick did as he was bid, enjoying the extra hard suck Kelly did on his nipple when he pulled Kelly's hair slightly.

Kelly moved to the other nipple, accidentally pulling his own hair in doing so and letting out a breathy gasp when he did so. Fuck this was so hot. This was like their flipcam, but so much better. This was someone watching them, getting off on what they were doing, but it was also someone telling them what to do and _holy fuck_ he was not expecting the sheer waves of pleasure coursing through him at the very idea of it. Maybe he was more of an exhibitionist than he realized.

“God _damn_ , you two,” Liam breathed, teasing at his own nipple. “Do you enjoy being watched like this? I imagine you do, your cocks are so hard and heavy right now. I wish I could taste them.”

He licked his lips, dragging a hand up and down his uninjured side with a groan. “Nick, you should steer Kelly — you want that gorgeous mouth on your cock, right?”

"Fuck yes." Nick breathed, pushing on Kelly's shoulders and tilting his head as he did, so he could take in the sight of Liam playing with himself and yet looking so put together at the same time. "Fuck. How did I get this lucky?" He asked no-one in particular.

Kelly slithered down Nick's body until he could settle between Nick's thighs, which parted easily for him. He leant down to take Nick's hard cock in his mouth, but he made sure that Liam was looking at him when he did, as he slowly lowered his head.

Liam moaned loudly, gripping himself tight around his base, because _fuck_ he wanted to make this last, but they were so _hot_. “Fuck, your mouth is so sinful, Kelly. Isn’t it, Nicholas? Tell me what he’s doing, with his tongue and lips.”

Kelly hummed around Nick's cock at the mere suggestion of Nick talking about him as an extension of Liam's will. Every time they did anything together, he felt like his mind was on a never ending loop of 'this is so hot, this is much hotter than last time'. He was starting to think that this was always how good it was with people you loved.

"Kelly's mouth is always so wet and hot and tight." Nick started, turning his head towards Liam so he was telling him specifically, letting his other senses work out what Kelly was up to, wanting that moment of connection with his boyfriend. "He loves to do this... ah... he does this thing where he pulls off really slow then drops back down really fast and it fucking makes my toes curl every single time. His tongue is just... you saw how he just flipped me, how quick he can— Kels, _fuck_ — how quick he can be? That's what his tongue is like, it's like it's everywhere at once. Like he's swirling it around my cock somehow even when he can't possibly be." 

Nick is really fucking impressed he can speak in complete sentences, let alone do a running commentary, but his men clearly made him want to overachieve. "Fuck, Kels. His mouth is so freaking hot and he looks so damn good with his lips round my cock."

“Fuck.” Liam keened at Nick’s words, the image they painted much, much hotter than anticipated. And coming from his boyfriend’s voice? Hot fucking damn.

“Goddamn it Nick, you better pull him off if you get too close — I can’t have you pound his ass to oblivion if you come too early. Fuck, you two are insanely hot.”

Kelly moaned around Nick's cock when he thrust up at Liam's words. "Fuck, Liam."

Nick fisted his hand in Kelly's hair and pulled him off his cock.

Kelly groaned at the movement and readily moved up Nick's body when he let go, kissing him fiercely when he got close enough. He stopped after a moment and turned to Liam.

"Your fucking voice should be illegal." Kelly dropped his gaze to Liam's hand that was gripped tight around his cock, and smirked. "Glad to see you're having fun though." He teased with a wink.

Liam reflected the smirk back at his boyfriend and returned the wink. “I’m having the time of my life, sweetheart, don’t you worry. Now, on your knees, and grip the headboard, love. No— not there. Grip the headboard over here, right above me.”

“And Nicholas, darling, do you have the supplies you need? If so, I’d like you to start preparing him — with your fingers or your tongue, you pick.”

Nick reached under a pillow and pulled out lube, grinning rakishly at Liam.

Of course there was lube in the pillows. Liam winked at Nick. “Kelly stashed that there, didn’t he? Boy Scout.”

"There's basically lube all over this boat." Kelly laughed. "We uh...yeah. Bedroom isn't always close enough."

Nick chuckled, his husband wasn’t wrong.

Kelly very carefully got into position, making sure not to jostle Liam. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss his boyfriend, though, before looking over his shoulder at Nick. The urge to touch his own cock was high but he didn't, because Liam hadn't said he could...which was way hotter than expected. Having two men potentially able to order him around in bed made him giddy.

Liam wound a hand in Kelly’s hair, kissing him thoroughly, careful not to move his torso as he did so. “This has got to be the greatest vantage point,” he murmured, before shimmying himself a little lower, so he could get eyes on what exactly Nick was doing. 

Kelly gasped softly as he felt the cold lube drip over his hole, then started to pant when he felt Nick slip a finger inside him. It didn't matter how many times they did this, every single time he felt amazed at how _right_ it felt that Nick was there, and now Liam, seeing him in his most intimate moments.

Liam groaned, tugging at himself, eyes dark and full of want. “You’re both so beautiful, right now. Putting on this show for me...” He murmured, before reaching to trail a lone finger up the underside of Kelly’s length. “What I wouldn’t do to magic my injuries away so I could participate. Can you imagine me licking you, Nick, making sure you were nice and hard before you take Kelly? Sucking one of your balls into my mouth? Do you like your hole played with, I wonder? Maybe I’d mirror what you’re doing to Kelly on you, before grabbing one of your toys to fill you as you two fuck.” 

He trailed his fingertips up to Kelly’s nipple and tweaked it, watching his cock twitch in reaction. “Or maybe I’d get my mouth on Kelly, so you could fuck him right into my mouth, maybe with a ring on so he didn’t spill too soon.”

Nick groaned at Liam's words. "Fuck. We're going to need to buy a cockring." He said, scissoring his fingers inside Kelly, making his husband groan.

Kelly panted as Nick continued to open him up, occasionally brushing his gland and causing him to tighten his hold on the headboard. "This. Is. What. Happens. If. You. Get. Stabbed." Kelly panted. "You. Can't. Join. In."

“Lightly grazed! No wait, no, nevermind.” Liam withdrew his hands from Kelly. “I guess I’ll stop touching you and just watch. And here I was going to jack you so that you came right onto my face when you did...”

Kelly groaned. "Fuck. Fuck you, Liam. Fuck. Nick! Just...fuck."

Kelly squirmed on Nick's fingers, knowing full well that Nick was just teasing him now and not being able to do anything about it. With Liam not touching his cock and Nick only occasionally brushing his prostate, it wasn't enough. He groaned again. "Fuck you both."

“Hmmm... you know, Nick, it doesn’t sound as if he wants it. Maybe you should still your fingers for the time being, Nicholas, and just leave them there.” Liam bit his lip, looking up at Kelly with a challenge in his eyes.

Nick did as he was asked, despite the fact that his cock was so hard and wanting he could barely stand it.

Kelly full-on whined at Liam's words, thrusting himself back towards Nick almost unconsciously.

"Ah ah" Liam taunted, wagging a finger at Kelly. "None of that. I think you need to ask Nick very nicely to fuck you. And Nick? You need to hold him still until he does."

"Fuck." Kelly whispered, hanging his head. "You're a bastard, you know that, right?" 

Nick stayed true to the plan, keeping Kelly steady with one hand, and moving with him when Kelly tried to pull forwards to push back.

"A devious bastard. That's me," Liam grinned rakishly at Kelly. He drew a hand up his own chest, making a show of circling his fingers around his nipple and stroking his cock ever so slowly with his other hand.

Kelly managed to hold off for a good minute before he started to speak. He had nowhere to go, he was surrounded by the men he loved and he found he didn't really want to leave. Sure, he could take his hand off the headboard and sort himself out, but that would break the wonderful spell they had going on here. That, and he knew how much Nick liked it when he ran his mouth during sex.

"Fuck, Nick please? Please move, please fuck me. Liam, please let him. Fuck you two are both so hot it's unfair. _Please_."

Liam looked up at Kelly with the widest smile, cupping his cheek. "Alright, then," he murmured, softly. "Nick, go right ahead. You're so fucking hot when you beg, you know that?"

Kelly moaned at Liam's words, then again when Nick spoke up. "It's one of the best things about sex with him." Nick said conversationally to Liam as he removed his fingers and then slid inside in one smooth move. Kelly had no idea how he sounded so put together when ten minutes ago they'd been rutting against each other and panting into each other's mouth. It was incredibly unfair.

"Move, Nick. Fuck, Nick, _move_."

Liam chuckled, nodding at Nick. "You know, I have to agree. What do you think, does he deserve his ass pounded to oblivion?" He dragged a fingernail up Kelly's body, lightly grazing one of his nipples.

"Fuck, Liam. Fuck. Yes! Yes I deserve it!" Kelly said, hissing when Liam touched his nipple but knowing he had absolutely nowhere to go. This was worse than being tied down. At least if he was tied, he could rail against the restraints. This was holding on and staying still because the men he loved wanted him to. This was a layer of control that was so fucking hot it was completely unfair... and he loved it.

Nick pulled out almost entirely and pushed back in, one stroke, no follow through. "I don't know, Liam. What do you think?"

Liam looked around Kelly to meet Nick's eyes, smirking, seeing just how much effort it was taking his boyfriend remaining patient, himself. "I suppose, if neither of you come until I say so, we can spoil him just this once." He settled back to enjoy the show from his prime vantage point.

Nick narrowed his eyes at Liam, amused, but frustrated about how he was now on a metaphorical leash too...he had rather thought this was the both of them teasing Kelly at the moment. That said, he couldn’t deny that Liam giving him orders wasn’t hot as fuck too. 

"In that case..." Nick said, pulling out of Kelly almost completely and slamming back in, angling so he managed to nail Kelly's prostate. They'd had a lot of sex of course, and Nick never missed when he aimed for a target.

Kelly let out something between a groan and a shout when Nick moved into him, then started up a steady stream of swearing as Nick continued. He looked up at Liam and the unbridled lust he saw in his eyes had him moaning before he'd even realised he was doing it.

Liam groaned, stroking himself in time with Nick's thrusts into Kelly, reaching up to play with one of his own nipples. "Fuck yes, you two. So fucking hot. You take it so damn well, Kelly, and Nick? You're a goddamn machine, pounding him like that. I know you're hitting his prostate every damn time because you never fucking miss."

Kelly managed to look at Liam again and moaned at the image in front of him. "You're. So. fucking. Hot. Liam." He managed to get out between Nick's thrusts. "So hot."

He pushed himself back into Nick's thrusts, meeting him half way and making pleasure zing all around his body. "Fuck."

Liam twisted one of his own nipples again, hissing in pleasure. “Fuck, what am I going to do with you? I want you both to come on my face, to mark me as your own, so you can _see_ how depraved you make me feel. But not yet, darlings. Not until you’re good and ready and begging me to come.”

Nick and Kelly swore at the same time at Liam's words, at Liam's vision in front of them.

"Utter bastard." Kelly panted, holding on to the headboard and ducking his head to hang between his arms. "Fuck." 

Nick chuckled at Kelly's defeatist talk, but couldn't deny that this wasn't one of the hottest sexual encounters he'd ever had. "I hope you know we'll get you back for this, babe."

Liam smirked at them both with a knowing grin. “Oh, I count on it, loves. I can’t wait to see what your devious brains come up with,” he drawled, working himself over lazily. “I need to commit this vision to memory, for when I am away again.”

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Liam." Kelly panted. "I don't know if... _fuck_... if I want you to stop... to stop talking or to never... ah... never ever stop."

“Without something in my mouth, darling, I believe you know which way I’m leaning.” Liam felt his balls draw tight as he neared his peak, so he pinched his tip to stave off his orgasm for a little longer. “You two make me so fucking hot. So thirsty for more, all the fucking time.”

“And God, Kelly, I love it when you get all incoherent like this. Unable to string a sentence together. Knowing just how being filled makes you so hot and wanting. How you can just come without being touched. So lovely.”

“And Nick, I love how you have so much control all the goddamn time. How I want to push your buttons, to make you snap, make you bend me over and use me for your own pleasure. Your cock is so fucking fun.”

"Buy. You. A. Gag." Kelly bit out, breathing harshly. "Fuck, Liam. FUCK."

Nick looked at Liam, biting his lip and then digging deep and thrusting somehow harder and faster into Kelly, grunting at the force of it. "You like this Bell? Wish this was you who was being pounded? Wish it was you I was going to make come just from my cock? Have we tried that yet? We should, we should definitely try that, bend you over and see if you can come on my cock, and only on my cock."

Liam sucked on his own lip and moaned at the thought. “Yes, Nick, fuck. I would love that. I probably could come from just your cock.” He worked himself harder, faster, chasing his own pleasure. “I have imagined you plowing me to the point where I could see nothing but stars, where my ass is moulded to your dick, shaped just for you. I’ve imagined you coming in my ass and having it drip out of me, leaking between my legs. You’re so fucking hot, Nick.”

"Fuck, Liam. Please. Please. I need to come." Kelly begged, the conversation going on over his head doing absolutely nothing to stem the tide of his orgasm, the pictures that were being painted for future endeavours driving him to higher heights.

Liam groaned and reached for Kelly’s cock, starting to work it and aiming it at his face and mouth, watching Kelly with heated eyes. “Alright, my love, mark me, do it! Come for me,” he urged, his other hand working himself faster.

Kelly moaned when Liam touched him, his body moving such that he was pushing back into Nick and thrusting into Liam's hand when he moved forward. There was nowhere he could go that he wasn't being stimulated and it was _perfect_.

"Fuck, Fuck." Kelly said, panting, and mere moments later he was doing just that, moaning and releasing into Liam's waiting mouth and over his face and neck. With Nick pounding into him, hitting his prostate on every stroke, his orgasm seemed to go on forever, until he realised the faint keening noise that he was hearing was coming from him.

Liam groaned in pleasure as Kelly’s come landed on his face and mouth, licking his lips avidly, but not swallowing. The things these two made him want to do...

“Nick, I’m so close, darling, fuck, I want you to come on me, too.”

Nick thrust into Kelly a few more times and then pulled out. Kelly moved and flopped onto his back so that Nick had the space, and Nick stroked himself once and unloaded onto Liam with a cry, his own come mixing with Kelly's and making a debauched and vivid painting across Liam's face.

"Fuck!” Liam cried, working himself over and over until he also spilled over his hand, some landing on his belly underneath his most recent wounds. "So. Fucking. Hot." 

He swept a finger down his face. collecting both of their spends on his finger, and sucked it off with a grin.

Nick collapsed next to Liam on the other side from Kelly. " _Fuck_."

"That was..." Kelly started, waving his hand vaguely in the air. "I take back us not being able to have sex because you were injured. Because Goddamn."

Liam laughed, looking at them both with heated, smug eyes. "Fuck, yes. That was amazing. See what happens when our dirty minds _come together_?"

Nick groaned. "I was just about to say 'I love you' and you fucking ruined it with a pun."

Liam continued laughing, grabbing a tissue from nearby to wipe off his face. "You love it. And I love you, too, darling."

Kelly moved closer so that he could snuggle into Liam, being careful not to hurt him. "Your fucking accent and your fucking directions? Should be illegal." Kelly whined.

"You know that would just make them a hot commodity on the black market, right?" 

With his face finally clean, Liam wrapped an arm around each of them, kissing Nick's shoulder and then Kelly's temple.

"I love you." Kelly mumbled into Liam's side, then darted back slightly. "Are your arms alright like that? Does it hurt?"

Liam shook his head. "No, I'm fine, love. Better now that you're both curled up close to me."

Kelly grinned, lifting himself up and kissing Liam on the tip of his nose before lying back down again. "I love you too, Nicko, in case that wasn't clear." He said sleepily into Liam's shoulder.

"You too, Kels. I love you too." Nick said, before his breathing evened out.

Liam lounged back, watching his two boyfriends fall asleep in utter contentment, knowing when he, too, drifted off, he would not be having bad dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
